


Szerelmi Leckék

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Hermione szobatársai találnak egy bűbájt egy könyvben, aminek segítségével megtudhatják  leendő férjük személyét. Lesznek meglepetések?A háború után járunk, és Piton túlélte.





	Szerelmi Leckék

**Első fejezet – A várt váratlan vendég**

Lavender és Parvati vihorászva érkeztek vissza a hálókörletbe vacsora után. Hermione épp Ginnynek és Katienek mesélte, miért maradt ebben az évben is az iskolában a szünet idejére, mikor a két jókedvű lány bejött a szobába. Hermione és a többiek értetlenül néztek rájuk, annak ellenére, hogy a két lány mindig így viselkedett.

– Milyen könyved van, Lavender? – kérdezte Ginny, miközben a vaskos könyvre mutatott, amit Lavender szorongatott.

– Szerelmi varázslatok, bűbájok és bájitalok vannak benne – válaszolt  a szőkeség helyett Parvati. A könyv barna bőrkötésén tényleg hasonló cím állt vastag, cirádás aranybetűkkel. _„1000 tipp a tökéletes szerelemhez.”_

– Godrik nevére, csak nehogy megint olyan bájitalos sütiket csináljatok azoknak a szerencsétlen, hatodikos hollóhátas fiúknak – mondta aggodalmaskodva Hermione, miközben Lavender lehuppant Ginny mellé az ágyra.

– Ne aggódj, Mió, már új kiszemeltjeink vannak, nem ezért vettük ki a könyvet, hanem mert Lav hallott egy bűbájról, ami megmondja, ki lesz a jövendőbeli férjed. Benne van a könyvben – mondta Parvati, és ő is leült  barátnője mellé.

– Na ez nem is hangzik rosszul. Nem veszélyes, ugye? – kérdezte Ginny felcsillant szemekkel.

– Elvileg nem. Nagynéném mesélte, hogy ő is megcsinálta ezt amikor tizenhat éves volt, és tényleg működik – mondta izgatottan Lavender, és fellapozta a megfelelő fejezetnél a könyvet.

– Na jó legyen, én is benne vagyok – adta be végül Hermione is a derekát, és közelebb ült a lányokhoz, hogy jobban lássa a könyvet. A háború óta nagyon sok időt töltött egyedül,  de ekkor mégis úgy volt vele, hogy néha ő is megérdemli a szórakozást.

– Kell két fehér gyertya, egy toll, és ki kell nyitni résnyire az ajtót. Egyszerre egy ember lehet bent a szobában, szóval addig a többiek lemennek mondjuk a klubhelyiségbe. Ha minden igaz, és a varázsigét is jó mondtuk el, a toll felemelkedik a levegőbe, majd a jövendőbeli férjünk besétál az ajtón. Ha a két gyertya lángja felizzik, majd rendesen ég tovább, akkor ő életünk szerelme, ha viszont a toll lehullik a földre, akkor nem szerelemből fogunk férjhez menni – értelmezte a könyvben írt utasításokat Ginny. Parvati rögtön leugrott az ágyról, és a ládájához sietett gyertyáért. Ginny pedig az ablakhoz ment, mivel Ronnal közös baglyuk néhány tolla még a földön hevert legutóbbi látogatása óta. Mielőtt eldöntötték volna, ki legyen az első, Ginny kinyitotta a szoba ajtaját.

–  Ki akarja kezdeni? Vagy sorsoljuk ki? – kérdezte Lavender.

– Hermione? – kérdezte Parvati.

– Miért én? – kérdezte értetlenkedve Hermione.

– Viktor Krum óta nem volt senkid, az meg már vagy ezer éve volt. Biztos megöl a kíváncsiság, nem? – kérdezte Katie Bell.

– Rendben van – egyezett bele vonakodva Hermione.

A többiek sok szerencsét kívántak, majd kimentek a szobából. Hermione visszaült az ágyára, az ölébe vette a nehéz könyvet, és elolvasta még egyszer az utasításokat, mielőtt a pálcájáért nyúlt,  hogy elvégezze a varázsigét.

– _Egredior_ * – mondta a lány a varázsigét, és próbálta tökéletesen csinálni a kézmozdulatot, ahogy a könyv írta.

Amint a toll felemelkedett a levegőbe, visszarakta a könyvet az ágyra, majd az ajtó felé fordította a tekintetét és várt. Mivel az ablak is nyitva volt, így a várt személy azon keresztül érkezett meg. Félrehúzta a függönyt, és Hermione ekkor hallotta meg, hogy nincsen egyedül. Lassan odafordította a fejét, és majdnem leesett az ágyról mikor meglátta, kivel áll szemben. A gyertyák fénye felizzott, majd mintha mi sem történt volna égtek tovább. Hermione feszülten nyelt egyet mielőtt megszólította a sötét ruhás férfit.

– Piton professzor m... maga meg mit keres itt? –  nyögte ki a lány az első értelmes kérdést, ami eszébe jutott a sokk hatása miatt. A fekete hajú bájitalmester – aki csodák-csodájára túlélte a háborút – értetlenkedve méregette a griffendélest, aki úgy remegett az ágyon, mint a nyárfalevél.

– Nem tudom, miről beszél, Miss Granger, hiszen maga hívott ide – mondta érdektelenül a férfi, majd közelebb sétált a döbbent lányhoz.

– Én... én életem szerelmét… vártam – suttogta enyhe csalódottsággal hangjában, annak ellenére, hogy nem igazán hitt a Lavender által kedvelt szerelmi varázslatokban.

– Hadd találjam ki, az észben gazdag szobatársai megint kivették azt az ostoba könyvet a könyvtárból, ami majdnem két hollóhátas fiú halálát okozta? – kérdezte Piton cinikusan.

– Arról nem a könyv tehetett, hanem Lavender hiányos bájitaltan tudása – mondta Hermione, és elhúzta a száját, miközben azon törte a fejét, hogy hogyan tudna jól kijönni ebből az egészből.

– Az tény, hogy Miss Brown majdnem olyan sekélyes bájitaltanból, mint Longbottom  – értett egyet elgondolkodva Piton, majd kisvártatva hozzátette. – Amúgy függetlenül attól, hogy ostobaságnak tartom a mágia ezen ágát, el kell keserítsem, Granger, ha a bűbáj szerint hozzám jön, akkor akár tetszik akár nem, hozzám fog jönni – mondta Piton, és bár érződött a hangján, hogy jó mardekáros módjára blöfföl, és csak meg akarja rémíteni a már amúgy is riadt lányt, Hermionét mégis kirázta a hideg. Piton a lány szemébe nézett, Hermione pedig viszonozta a pillantást. Ettől csak még idegesebb lett, mint előtte volt.

– De… de hát a toll, nem hullott le, és… és… és a gyertya lángja is felizzott. Ez lehetetlen – mondta  halkan a griffendéles, szinte csak saját magának. Már nem tudta, mit higgyen.

– Elhiheti, Miss Granger, hogy nekem sem áll szándékomban magába szeretni – mondta Piton bántó szarkazmussal, és félrenézett.

– Remek, akkor megtenné, hogy elmegy? – csattant fel végül Hermione, miután sikerült úgy-ahogy felocsúdnia.

– Ezer örömmel, Miss Granger. Ja és ez a kis húzása huszonöt pontba került a drágalátos Griffendéljének – mondta gúnyosan a férfi, és visszasétált az ablakhoz.

– A „drágalátos Griffendélem” már így is az utolsó helyen áll a maga igazságtalan ítéletei miatt – vágott vissza Hermione, és ezúttal leszállt az ágyról, hogy szemtől-szemben álljon a férfivel. Igaz, még így is egy fejjel alacsonyabb volt tőle.

– Az összes pontlevonást megérdemelték – mondta érdektelenül Piton, de Hermione látta a szemében, hogy fűti a düh ugyanúgy, mint ahogy őt is.

– Na persze. Az nagyon igazságos volt, mikor levont  tíz pontot Harrytől csak azért, mert kilógott az inge a mellénye alól,  vagy mikor levont húsz pontot Nevilletől, csak mert nem mert megszólalni az óráján. Azt gondoltam, hogy a háború majd megváltoztatja, de tévedtem – mondta Hermione, és elhúzta a száját.

– Potter jobban jár, ha megtanul felöltözni. Longbottom pedig rettenetesen irritál. Egyéb más kifogás kisasszony?

– Adjon egy hónapot, írok egy listát! – mondta dacosan a lány. A szemei villámokat szórtak. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy a férfi – aki szemben állt vele – valaha a férje legyen. Mi több, szerelemből menjen hozzá.

– Figyeljen a szájára, Miss Granger – sziszegte a fogai között Piton.

– Nem akarok – mondta fájdalmas hangon a lány, és az ablakhoz sétált. Érezte, ha nem jut friss levegőhöz elájul.  – Menjen el – kérte újra Hermione, majd odébb állt az ablaktól, hogy a férfi távozhasson.

– Jó – mondta dühösen Piton. – Akármennyire utálom ezt mondani, de ennek még nincs vége, Miss Granger – tette hozzá a férfi, és ezzel távozott.

Hermione felkapta az éjjeliszekrényéről a kupa vizét, amit korábban oda készített, és egy nagy kortyot ivott belőle, mielőtt lement a klubhelységbe szólni a következő lánynak. Lavender ledobta az asztalra a kártyalapjait, és felsietett a szobába.

– Na? – kérdezte kotnyelesen Parvati.

– Nem ismeritek, amerikai – hazudta Hermione.

– Oh – mondta csalódottan az indiai boszorkány.

Hermione örült, hogy Parvati nem látott át a szitán, de azt viszont tudta, hogy Ginny rájött, hogy nem volt őszinte. A vörös lány úgy ismerte legjobb barátnőjét, mint saját magát.

– Beszélgetünk? – kérdezte Ginny, és Hermione csak bólintott miután látta, hogy Katie és Parvati új kártyaparti kezd. Odébb mentek, hogy a két lány ne hallja őket, és a biztonságkedvéért Hermione még egy hangfogó bűbájt is vont maguk köre, mielőtt elmesélte a történteket Ginnynek.

– Merlin szakállára, pont Piton? – kérdezte megrökönyödve Ginny.

– Ha nem lenne ilyen elviselhetetlen, nem lennék kiakadva – mondta Hermione, és vállat vont.

– Azt ne mondd, hogy külsőre bejön neked. Basszus hiszen olyan csúnya – hüledezett Ginny.

– Szerintem nincs vele gond. Na meg az intelligenciája is nagyon megnyerő lenne, de a személyisége? Ginny, hogy a francba fogok beleszeretni, ha igaz ez a varázslat? – kérdezte Hermione, és az ajkába harapott.

– Fogalmam sincs, de biztos, hogy meg lesz rá az okod, ha mégis beleszeretsz – mondta elgondolkodva Ginny.

Egy darabig csendben ültek, míg Lavender negyedóra múlva, széles mosollyal az arcán vissza nem tért. Ron látogatta meg, és nagyon örült neki.

Ginny ellenben az őrjöngés határán volt miután végzett, mivel Harry helyett olyasvalaki toppant be hozzá, aki a rémálmaiban sem volt szívesen látott vendég. Hermione felhúzta a szemöldökét mikor meghallotta Draco Malfoy nevét. Ő volt a legutolsó ember akit Ginnynek gondolt volna.

Katiehez és Parvatihoz két hugrabugos fiú érkezett az évfolyamukról. Egy ideig még beszélgettek miután mind visszamentek a szobába. Hermionén és Ginnyn kívül a többiek élvezték a társalgást, de a két barátnő legszívesebben leugrott volna egy szakadékba. Egyikük sem bírta feldolgozni a kellemetlen meglepetést, ami érte őket korábban az este folyamán.

 

_(*) a varázsige annyit jelent latinul, hogy „Fedd fel magad / gyere elő”_

 

**Ha tetszett írj véleményt. (:**


End file.
